


【莫薩（米札Flo薩）】告白

by B_jin



Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_jin/pseuds/B_jin
Summary: Salieri只要思念起Mozart，就會看見自己的屍體，於是他決定對Mozart告白。





	【莫薩（米札Flo薩）】告白

　　「我該如何向您告白呢？」

　　Salieri得了一種只要思念起Mozart，就會看見自己屍體的隱疾。

　　這其實蠻令人困擾的。  
　　Salieri想。  
　　他會在早晨用膳時看見自己被乾麵包噎住食道，脹紅著臉倒在地上掙扎。  
　　或是被失控的馬車輾過。  
　　巷尾的宵小刺殺。  
　　有一回他甚至看見自己溺死在浴盆裡，雙目無神，死狀過份可笑滑稽。

　　沒有人看得見這些，這是好事，但是還是有點麻煩。例如Salieri得自己處理住所裡的那些遺骸，埋到後院的花圃去。  
　　如果有人問起，他就說是心血來潮想自己栽種幾株花——儘管他連灑上的那些種子是什麼品種都不清楚。

　　美泉宮裡的他就只能視而不見了。而這可不容易。  
　　當那些年輕、眼裡閃爍著光彩的學生懇請他露一手時，他就得把椅子上的Salieri遺骸推開，那裡堆積了很多、很多，有時候他甚至會踢到一些，而錯失踩延音踏板的最佳時機。  
　　所以他最不喜歡在彈琴的時候想起Mozart——噢！真討厭。他的腦海裡不由自主地又浮現對方樂譜裡的幾個音符。

　　一曲結束，他看著自己劇烈咳著嗽，一灘灘血花綻放於掌心和衣襟間，最後千篇一律的倒下。  
　　抽蓄。  
　　接著隨他試圖將金髮男人的面容驅散於腦後時停止呼吸。

　　噁——鋼琴上還沾了點他染血的唾液。

　　儘管習慣了，還是令人感到作嘔不是嗎？就像生活裡的那些慣例瑣事，你習以為常但不代表喜歡。  
　　血腥和屍臭味。  
　　Salieri想換間琴房了。  
　　因為他最近動不動就想起那個過於自信的微笑，眸裡的光彩，眉尾尖的星子，或是耀眼的金黃髮梢，諸如此類的。  
　　不太好。想起Mozart的時候會胸悶。這就是市井坊間那種爛俗愛情故事裡提及的戀愛心痛？  
　　Antonio Salier苦惱地雙手環胸歪頭，有些不大肯定。一把年紀了，很是丟人。

　　不過為了根除這讓人困擾的症狀，或許他得試試。

　　「我該如何向您告白呢？」  
　　他對著鏡子裡的自己練習，面頰卻不由自主浮上一層緋紅，連薄鬚也擋不住。  
　　又死了一個Salier，宮廷樂長眨了眨眼，覺得雙眸有些乾澀，幾滴眼淚沾濕面頰才好上許多。

　　至少得備上鮮花吧？  
　　Salieri又想。他的墓塚上已長滿花苞，只等綻放。或許花開了，他摘下幾朵，可以送給Mozart，金髮男人燦爛的笑容多少能舒緩他的思慕之情，就不會又想起他，還得觀摩一回自己的死狀。

　　Rosenberg說自己最近的氣色不大好。  
　　這也不行。槁木死灰之人的告白成功機率可不高，他揉了揉眼框邊的黑眼圈，摸起來有些浮腫，跟他的手腕內側觸感類似。  
　　他攏起袖口的蕾絲。

　　花很快就開了。  
　　是黑色的玫瑰。  
　　Salieri很失望，大受打擊。那好歹是以自己血肉澆灌而成的，至少得是討喜的艷紅色吧？沒聽過有人拿黑玫瑰告白的。  
　　於是沮喪的宮廷樂師長大人親自去挑了束包裝精美的紅色玫瑰花。他攔了輛馬車前往Mozart住家，在敲下門鈴的那刻，他將左手放在身後暗暗做了個祈禱的手勢。

　　好吧。  
　　Mozart不在家。  
　　Salieri不清楚自己的禱告聖父究竟有沒有聽見。好消息是他沒有被Mozart拒絕，壞消息是他被Mozart的妻子幾乎可以說是毫不客氣地掃出門。

　　不過他不怪那個女人，真的，是他來訪得過於唐突。如果今天換做是自己，有人突然跑到他家說要和他丈夫告白，他應該也會把對方趕出門。

　　但至少他要到金髮男人的去向了。

　　Salieri一步一步走出城，來到郊區，汗水佈滿了他的頸項和面頰，劉海濕漉漉地黏在額前，有些狼狽。  
　　他微喘著氣，而Mozart就在那。  
　　一旁盛開叢叢黑色玫瑰。

　　Salieri不曉得Mozart喜歡這個，不然他就會摘一些他墓上的黑玫瑰帶來的。

　　那些擬好的台詞都溜走了，欲要傾吐的話語隻字不剩。Salieri僵直地摸索著自己外套內側的暗袋，該死，走得太過匆忙，那首為了Mozart所續譜的曲忘記帶了。  
　　腦袋也是一片空白，Salieri絞緊手指，雙方陷入尷尬的沉默，他決定先將玫瑰花放下來。

 

　　Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart

 

　　墓碑上的文字閃閃發亮，宛如新刻，應該是有人來整理過了，還替塚上的花朵澆水。  
　　黑髮男人站立於此許久，微起雙唇，卻又闔上，手腕上的刀傷又再隱隱作疼了。但是不打緊，目前無人傷亡，很好，他才不要在自己告白時，旁邊多一具死狀悽慘的Salieri遺體。  
　　他就知道只要見著Mozart，他的疾病就會不藥而癒。

　　「那麼——我該如何向您告白呢？」

　　或許說得再多，金髮男人也聽不見了。

 

　　End

 

　　【告白】聲明或啟事。表白。

**Author's Note:**

> 補個不重要的小設定  
> 1、墓是薩薩掃的，住家後花園的種子就是從那裡帶回去的  
> 2、小康把薩薩趕出門不是因為薩薩想跟札特告白的原因  
> 3、薩薩的愧疚感淹沒了他的五官


End file.
